AKATSUKI VS ROOKIE 13 IN WONDERLAND!
by biru safir
Summary: Naruto dkk tersesat di tempat yang bernama 'Wonderland'. Saat berpencar dalam beberapa kelompok, Akatsuki dan Rookie 13 menemukan rumah yang sudah sangat kumuh. Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah itu dalam beberapa kelompok! Apa yang terjadi, yah? CHAPTER 1!


Sumamary : Naruto dkk tersesat di tempat yang bernama 'Wonderland'. Saat berpencar dalam beberapa kelompok, Akatsuki dan Rookie 13 menemukan rumah yang sudah sangat kumuh. Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah itu dalam beberapa kelompok! Apa yang terjadi, yah? CHAPTER 1!

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Rookie 13 member (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Neji): 17 tahun

Akatsuki member (Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori): 20 tahun

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo : 17 tahun

Langsung aja,, cekidoooott!

**AKATSUKI VS ****ROOKIE 13 ****IN WONDERLAND!**

Pada suatu siang yang super panas..

"Duh, panas banget, un!" keluh Deidara.

"Panas panas panas panas badan ini pusing pusing pusing~" nyanyi Konan yang suaranya jelas-jelas udah kayak nenek sihir lagi teriak*?*.

"Gila! Nggak enak banget!" teriak mereka semua minus Konan dan Tobi.

"APA KALIAN BILANG!" Konan marah besar layaknya setan yang lagi marah-marah*?*

"Tadi kita semua bilang enak banget suaramu kok, ayang..~ Ya nggak temen-temen?" Pein ngedip-ngedipin mata ke yang lainnya minus Konan.

"I-i-iya kok!" jawab mereka minus Konan dan Tobi terbata-bata.

"Bohong, Konan! Tadi udah jelas-jelas aku denger mereka ngomong suaramu jelek kecuali aku, TOBI KAN ANAK BAIKK!" kata Tobi jujur.

"KALIAN..!" Konan semakin marah besar.

"WAH, AMPUN!" teriak yang lain.

"Be-be-berhenti kak Konan,kan ka-kasihan me-mereka!" tiba- tiba Hinata datang melerai.

"TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGI MEREKA!" Pein dkk sudah ketakuan sekali ketia Konan mulai melayangkan pukulannya. "Bantu aku~" guman Itachi kepada Naruto dkk. Akhirnya mereka mulai memutar otak mereka semua. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ada seekor kelinci pada satu lubang yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"Eh, lihat semuanya! Ada kelinci liar dilubang ini, lucu sekali~" kata Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian Konan sambil menunjuk lubang itu. Konan dan yang lainnya langsung menengok kearah lubang itu. "Terimakasih, Naruto!" inner Pein dkk.

"Wah~ lucu sekali~" kata perempuan-perempuan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengampuni kalian semua, jika salah satu dari kalian akan menangkap kelinci itu kepadaku!" kata Konan sambil menunjuk Pein dkk. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi dan Sasori mundur beberapa langkah. Tinggal Pein yang berada didepan.

"PEIN TUH YANG MAU, UN!" teriak Deidara. Yang lainnya sudah loncat-loncat malahan jungkir balik karena tidak jadi menangkap kelinci.

"Tenang saja, ayang~ aku akan mengambilkannya kepadamu!" kata Pein terpaksa. "Kan nangkep kelinci susah, larinya kan cepet!" inner Pein.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI?" tanya Konan.

" Oke, ayang~" Pein mulai mencoba menagkap kelinci itu. Kelinci itu langsung berlari-lari entah kemana. Pein mencoba untuk menangkapnya, tetapi, tiba-tiba Pein terhisap oleh lubang kelinci itu.

"Tolong aku!" seru Pein yang badannya sudah setengah terhisap.

"Pegang tanganku!" seru Konan. Konan langsung menarik tangan Tobi. Tobi menarik tangan Kisame, Kisame menarik tangan Hidan, Hidan menarik tangan Sasori, Sasori menarik tangan Zetsu, Zetsu menarik tangan Kakuzu, Kakuzu menarik tangan Itachi, dan Itachi menarik tangan Deidara. Naruto dkk yang melihatpun langsung menarik tangan Deidara dan terjadilah tarik-tarikan seperti sedang lomba tarik tambang pada lomba 17 agustusan *?*. Tetapi apa daya, Konan dan yang lainnya ikut terhisap bersama Pein. "AHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka semua.

BRUUK!

Mereka semua terjatuh pada lubang yang cukup besar.

"Wah, ada dimana ini?" tanya Karin. Lalu, mereka semua menyadari bahwa mereka semua sudah berada dilobang yang cukup besar. Pakaian merekapun berubah. Laki-laki menjadi memakai baju tuxedo hitam dengan dasi pita berwarna merah dan dalamannya berwarna putih dan bercelana hitam juga sepatu berwarna hitam. Sedangkan perempuan menjadi memakai baju dress selutut yang berlengan model balon yang mengembung yang berwarna biru muda, rambut mereka menjadi sedikit bergelombang dan mereka memakai pita berwarna merah dirambutnya serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah dan juga bibirnya berwarna lipgoss berwarna pink dan memakai stocking putih. Tunggu! Deidara, Itachi dan Neji memakai pakaian wanita! Sedetik kemudian..

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tertawa mereka semua minus Deidara, Itachi dan Neji. Sasuke, Gaara dan Shino hanya tertawa kecil "Kalau aku tertawa ngakak seperti itu, bisa hancur harga diriku!" inner Sasuke sambil nahan ketawa ngakak melihat kakaknya memakai baju perempuan*author ketwa-ketawa sendiri bayangin mereka bertiga pake baju perempuan.* "Gila, Itachi kocak banget!" lanjut inner Sasuke.

"ADUH! HANCUR SUDAH HARGA DIRIKU SEBAGAI UCHIHA! HUWEEEEE.." inner Itachi nangis nangis.

"Hn, gawat! Hancur sudah harga diriku sebagai Hyuuga! HUAAA~" inner Neji.

"Kurang ajar, un! Siapa sih yang ngasih ni baju? Ku kasih petasanku juga, yah! Dirumah petasanku masih ada 150 jumlahnya! Ngancurin harga diriku saja sih!" inner Deidara.

"Halo cantik, kenalan yuk!" goda Naruto pada mereka bertiga. Yang lain kembali ketawa ngakak ampe sakit perut.

"NARUTO!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Eh, lebih baik kita keluar dari lubang ini!" saran Temari yang disasmbut oleh anggukan yang lain.

"Baiklah! AYO SEMUANYA!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Setelah mereka semua keluar dari lobang itu, mereka melihat pemandangan yang berbeda sekali dari pemandangannya sebelumnya. Pemandangannya dipenuhi oleh semak belukar. Lebih tepatnya, sekarang mereka ada dihutan dekat 'WONDERLAND'.

"Dimana ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"GARA-GARA PEIN SIH,UN!" sahut Deidara.

"TAUU..!" sorak yang lain minus Sasuke, Shino dan Hinata.

"Enak aja! Ini kan semuanya karena Naruto nunjukin lubang kelinci itu!" kata Pein membela diri.

"TAUU..!"

"NGAAKK! Ini kan gara-gara Itachi bilang "Bantu aku~"!" sekarang giliran Naruto membela diri.

"TAUU..!"

"Hn." Kata Sasuke yang jadi sedikit lebih bersemangat menyalahkan Itachi. "Rasain kau!"inner Sasuke.

"Bukan! Ini kan karena Konan marah dan mau mukul kita-kita!" kini giliran Itachi unjuk gigi. CLING! *ihh jigongan!* *diamaterasu*.

"Nggak, nggak, ini kan karena kalian *sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Pein dkk.* ngejek aku!" sekarang, giliran Miss Universe kertas*?* kita ini yang membela diri.

"TAUU..!" kali ini Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, dan Sasori tidak ikut bersorak.

"Ini kan gara-gara Konan nyanyi!" sahut Pein dkk bareng-bareng. "UN!" sahut Deidara.

"TAUU..!" karena ini memang kesalahan Konan, dia langsung pundung di lubang.

"Ayang` jangan sedih..~" kata Pein saat melihat Konan sedang pndung dilubang. "Ayang~ sekarang kamu keluar yah~ kita maafin kamu kok.. iya kan" Pein ngedip-ngedipin mata ke mereka semua.

"Iya kok.." kata mereka semua minus Pein, Konan, Sasuke dan Shino yang males ngomong, Shikamaru yang udah ketidurandan trio banci kita ini*dimutilasi* Deidara, Itachi dan Neji yang emang udah nggak bakal maafin Konan*kalian tahu kenapa*. Akhirnya Konan keluar dari lubang dengan wajah wang ceria seperti nggak ada beban. Tiba-tiba Suigetsu melihat sebuah pagar yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'WONDERLAND', tetapi didalam pagar itu sama saja dengan hutan dimana mereka berada.

"Hey semuanya, lihat! Disitu ada pagar!" kata Suigetsu sambil menunjuk kearah pagar. Mereka semua langsung menengok kearah pagar yang Suigetsu tunjuk.

"Hey, kau memang adikku yang pintar!" kata Kisame membanggakan adiknya. "Suigetsu!" kata Suigetsu menyombongkan diri. "Padahal sendirinya ranking 2 dari terakhir!" inner yang lainnya. "Tapi, mengapa pagar itu ada tulisan 'WONDERLAND'nya diatas?" tanya Sai.

"Mengapa yah..? Tapi itu bisa saja pagar untuk supaya kita bisa pergi lagi ketempat kita semua!" kata Kiba bersemangat.

"MUNGKIN SAJA!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn, tapi dipagar itu ditulis 'WONDERLAND'." Kata Sasuke. "Mungkin kita tidak akan kembali ketempat kita semula.." sambungnya lagi.

"Melainkan ke Wonderland.'"sambung Gaara.

"Lebih baik kita mencari jalan lain." Usul Neji.

"TOBI ANAK BAIK JADI BINGUNG!" kata Tobi sambil menepuk jidatnya, lebih tepanya topeng lollipop kesayangannya itu.

"Betul, betul, betul!" kata Zetsu ala upin-ipin.

"Bingung bingung bingung!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Iya!" sahut Ino.

"Merepotkan."

"Hn, lebih baik begini. Yang percaya bahwa kalau kita masuk kepagar itu berarti kita akan kembali ketempat semula, angkat tangan." Kata Shino mengusulkan. Ternyata yang tidak menunjuk tangan hanya Neji, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru*lagi ketiduran gitu!*, Hinata dan Sasuke saja.

"Wah! Ternyata yang menunjuk tangan lebih banyak, berarti kita masuk ke pagar itu sekarang saja yuk! Tak usah mencari jalan lain lagi!" kata Kankuro.

"SEMANGAT MUDA!" sahut Lee.

"AYOO!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat 45.

"Jangan berteriak didepan telingaku dobe!" Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Maaf teme~" mereka semua langsung menuju kepagar itu. Sesampainya didepan pagar itu, Juugo membuka pintu pagar itu. Cahaya yang sangat silau keluar dari pintu pagar itu dan membuat mereka tidak melihat karena silau sekali. Mereka semua terhisap oleh pagar itu. Dan..

BRUUKK!

Mereka kembali jatuh kembali."Apakah kita sudah ada ditempat semula?" tanya Tenten yang belum membuka mata karena masih cahaya silau itu masih ada. Lahan-perlahan cahaya itupun hilang. Tetapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka karena mereka tidak kembali ketempat semula, melainkan mereka ada di Wonderland!

"Sial! Ternyata kita malah ada di Wonderland! Sial, sial, sial!" kata Naruto yang semangat 45nya sudah mulai hancur berkeping-keping, berlusin-lusin, berton-ton, ber-*author dibekep*.

"TETAP SEMANGAT MUDA" Lee masih tetap bersemangat, yang lain sweatdrop.

"Ternyata kalian benar!" kata Choji sambil menunjuk kearah Neji, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Berikannlah kami jalan, Kami-sama~!" kata Hidan .*disini Hidan gak nganut aliran sesat.*

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita lebih baik jalan berkelompok saja!" Usul Kiba.

"Sekarang biar kuatur kelompoknya. Naruto, kau bersama Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura *Sakura sama Sasuke dalem hati udah seneng banget *Sai sama Ino sama-sama kecewa nggak sekelompok* *Naruto dan Hinata juga kecewa*. Ino bersama Choji dan Shikamaru*Shikamaru sama Temari kecewa*, Temari bersama Kankuro dan Gaara, Hinata bersama Shino dan Kiba, Karin bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo *Sugetsu udah loncat-loncat, Karin dalem hati udah mengutuk-ngutuki* dan aku bersama Lee dan Tenten. *Neji nyari kesempatan biar sama Tenten tuh~*" atur Neji panjang lebar lonjong bulat kotak segitiga segiempat*dibekep*.

"Nah, kalau kita, aku dengan Konan *udah pasti*, Itachi dengan Kisame, Hidan dengan Kakuzu, Sasori dengan Deidara dan Zetsu dengan Tobi." Atur Pein.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita berpencar!" kata Juugo.

"AYO!" mereka semua segera berpencar. Ternyata kelompok Naruto,Ino, Hinata dan Neji juga kelompok Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori dan Zetsu bertemu ditempat yang sama didepan rumah yang sudah sangat kumuh karena mereka penasaran melihat rumah itu dan akhirnya bertemu.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi rumah ini.." kata Itachi.

"Iya, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki?" usul Tenten.

"AYO! SEMANGAT MUDA!" kata Lee menyetujui.

"Ayo!"seru yang lain.

"Merepotkan."

"Hn"

"I-iya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidiki ini secara berlawanan? Timku melawan timmu!" usul Zetsu.

"Oke!" yang lain menyetujui.

"Sini kujelaskan caranya, pertama kita cari nama tim kita, kedua kita membagi tim kita, dua dari timku, dan dua dari timmu untuk menyelidiki tiap lantai! Sepertinya lantai dirumah ini cukup untuk kita selidiki! Tapi karena jumlah kelompokmu ada tigabelas, ada salah beberapa yang lantainya diselidiki oleh orang yang lebih dari 4! Kalau sudah selesai menyelidiki, kita kembali kedepan rumah ini lagi! Mengerti? Kelompok yang paling banyak ketakutan anggotanya, itu yang kalah!" jelas Zetsu lagi.

"Oke!"

"Nama kelomopok kita sudah pasti 'Akatsuki'!" sahut Itachi.

"Aduh, kelompok kita apa yah?" tanya Kiba.

"Kalau kelompok 'Semangat Muda'?" usul Lee.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"Bagaimana kalau 'Naruto and Friends'?" usul Naruto.

"APALAGI!"

"Kalau 'Rookie 13'?" usul Sakura.

"Boleh juga!"

"Kalau begitu, nama kelompok kami 'Rookie 13'!"

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah siap, akan kuatur pembagian yang akan menyelidiki tiap lantainya!" Setelah selesai diatur, mereka langsung bersiap-siap.

"KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH SIAP?" tanya Pein.

"SUDAH!"

"Kalau begitu, MULAI DARI SEKARANG!"

Bagaimana yah kisah mereka saat menyelidiki rumah itu? Dan dimana Karin dkk? Next chapter!

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Aka : Akhirnya bisa bikin fic kedua jugaaaaaaaa.! Semoga memuaskan yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!*triak-triak*

Tetangga : berisik tauuu! *ngelemparin panci*

Aka : ampuunnn! *benjol*

Semoga memuaskannnn!

**Untuk para author disini,**

**Good luck,**

**Keep writing! :)**

**Don't like, don't read!**


End file.
